Tennis no Hime
by Umma-UnniComplex
Summary: [title meaning: princess of tennis]Sakuno's prodigal tennis skills are revealed when her grandmother enters her in a tennis tournament held at Seigaku. Even more troubling, she uses not her fake name but her real name! [RyoSaku]


Summary: What if there was more to Sakuno than everyone originally thought? What if she was actually really good at tennis, playing under the name of "Reiyuun Sayona," a female tennis pro? What if one day, a tennis tournament is being held in, not France or America, but right here in Tokyo, Japan? Will Sakuno, upon entering, unintentionally reveal the secret she's kept for so long?

Sakuno practiced in the large yard of the much bigger house she and her grandma had moved into the summer before her first year in Seigaku High.

The house had only one floor and was small for a traditionally built Japanese style house, though large compared to average standards. The curved shingles of the roof were a dark navy hue and the paper doors and tatami floor had a faint fresh scent clinging to them.

Sakuno wiped some sweat off her forehead and continued to hit the yellow tennis ball hard against the wall she was practicing. A target drawn with red spray paint on her practice wall looked to be thoroughly beaten, especially at the center.

She looked at the watch on her left wrist before putting her racket and tennis balls back in her bag. _Time to go to the tennis courts again…_She went back into her room, redoing her hair into a ponytail bun combo and putting on a grey cap bearing the kanji for "ghost" in the front.

Changing into a white and violet girls' racerback tennis shirt and black short shorts showing off her fair legs, Sakuno placed pearl grey contacts in her eyes and looked at her reflection.

She looked totally different from her normal self. Limbs that were usually hidden under sweaters and knee socks were revealed to be lithe and toned. The new white sneakers on her feet were clean and her blue edged ankle socks peeped over the tops of the shoes.

Sakuno slipped a light blue wristband onto her left wrist. Running downstairs she grabbed her tennis bag and slung it over her shoulder. Swiping an onigiri (rice ball) from a passing Ryuuzaki Sumire, she took big bites as she speeded out of the house, daringly hopping on a still mobile open-air taxi bus.

Sumire smiled at her 15 year old granddaughter. She may have been shy once and still is, a little, but her newfound confidence makes up for it. She just wondered when she would finally reveal her secret to everyone.

Sakuno hit the yellow tennis ball back at her opponent, a tall 21 year old male. His name was Yuromata Tanjuen, she thought. Then again, she couldn't be so sure, focusing on other thoughts when she was introduced.

It was one of her _when-do-I-have-to-tell-everyone-my-secret_ thoughts; hidden well underneath a serious and emotionless façade she masked herself when she played in tournaments like this.

Sakuno jumped in place after she saw the ball land a point. Her breathing and movement by the last two hours of continuous matches and games left her with a visible sheen of sweat and even breathing despite her many matches.

_One more point and this tournament's over!_

Sakuno watched as her opponent served a normal serve. She returned it easily and so did he. She continued to return every smash and shot he sent at her.

As Tanjuen returned the ball, Sakuno spotted an opening. Small, but with precise aiming, she could get it in easily. Sakuno felt a small smirk creep onto her face as she hit the ball hard, hearing the clearly audible 'POK' it made as it made contact with her racket.

"6-0! Game to Reiyuun!" Sakuno heard the applause of the people watching on the benchers outside of the court fences. She smiled as she walked to the net to shake the hand of the towering 21 year old. Tanjuen grinned sheepishly.

"Never thought a 16 year old girl could beat me so easily. Thanks for the match, Sayona-san."

Sakuno nodded as the older man shook her hand firmly. She left the courts quickly to avoid any annoying reporters and screaming fans.

Sakuno rushed to the nearest bathroom and took her contacts out of her eyes before changing into a pair of denim jeans and a plain tank top and thin see-through sweater.

She quickly redid her hair into two low set pigtails and went to the door, cautiously looking from a crack in the door._ No one…good._

Sakuno slung her racket bag over her shoulder and snuck out quietly, managing to get to the gates of the courts without being noticed by anyone. Notice I said, "The gates."

"Ryuuzaki?" Sakuno froze and turned around slowly. Her cheeks colored as she saw the slightly questioning face of a familiar cat eyed, dark green haired, cap accessorizing 16 year old.

Sakuno bowed awkwardly. "Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma noticed the nervousness in her voice.

"What were you doing here? Watching the tournament?" he asked casually. Sakuno adjusted her tennis bag on her shoulder.

"Hai, were you?" Ryoma glanced at her tennis bag. _Was she playing…? What am I thinking?! She can hardly hold her own against a wall!_

Sakuno nodded, though a bit nervous. "If you don't mind, I have to go…somewhere. Ittekimasu!"

Sakuno kept her head low as she brushed past him quickly. She sensed his stare on her as she jumped on the bus and her face flushed.

_I hope he isn't suspicious…should I tell him…? _

One month since this sentence…

Sumire smiled a little strangely as she heard a passing 2nd year talk to his friend about the upcoming tennis tournament taking place at Seigaku High today.

Unbeknownst to her granddaughter two weeks ago, Sumire had entered Sakuno by, not her fake name, but her real name. Sakuno had asked her to sign her up but forgot to mention that she use her alias.

Now, only yesterday, her grandmother had told her she had not. Sakuno had had half a mind to forfeit from the tournament but Sumire had given her a serious and reasoning look and that had been enough to convince Sakuno.

In only one hour, Sakuno's first match would start and she was changed and waiting in the girls' locker room, with a calm but slightly nervous expression as if accepting her fate. Holding her black and platinum Chanel Graphite racket in her right hand and wearing her usual tennis outfit, she tapped her foot anxiously.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?! I know she knew what I meant when I asked her to sign me up!"

She tied her hair into a pair of low pigtails and slapped on her grey cap. The embroidered kanji in front shone with a soft satiny sheen as the afternoon sun reflected off it through the open window.

Sakuno sighed. She stood up, a look of confidence and determination in her eyes. "Doesn't matter who I am. It's now or never."

Sakuno adjusted her cap and headed out the door, towards the tennis courts. As soon as she stepped out the door, her face fell into the emotionless mask she always wore when she played in tournaments.

Meanwhile, there was quite a lot of commotion that Sakuno had entered the tennis tournament. The ichinen trio (mostly Horio) was surprised. Suddenly, everything turned quiet as Sakuno came into view.

Her face held pretty much the same look Ryoma always had on. She calmly passed by them as if they weren't there at all. Tomoka stared after her best friend with a grin plastered on her face.

"Gambatte, Sakuno!" Sakuno looked over her shoulder slightly before walking off again, a small smile curving her lips before it fell into a straight line once more.

"First match in Court C! Ryuuzaki Sakuno VS Omakuri Atsuii (OC)! Omakuri to serve!"

Sakuno's opponent, a second year with dark hair, light skin and a snobbish attitude, threw the ball up in the air and served normally. Sakuno returned it and the game began.

Less than five minutes later, Sakuno was in the lead with five wins to zero. And 3 seconds later, it was 6 wins to 0. Atsuii stared at her in shocked surprise.

Sakuno smiled somewhat sadistically. The ichinen trio felt a chill run up their spines.

She walked up to the net to shake Atsuii's hand, which he did somewhat reluctantly.

Tomoka cheered on from behind the fence.

Three and a half hours later…

Sakuno wasn't surprised when she found out she was one of the two left from the contest. The thing that surprised her was that she had to face Ryoma in the final match.

She didn't know why she was surprised. Ryoma was one of the best after all. Sighing, she walked into the court he occupied.

Now, Ryoma hadn't been watching her matches, having been busy practicing or getting a Ponta when his matches were over. So he was surprised to see that she was his opponent. He shrugged off his shock and went back to the court.

Sakuno showed up shortly and they shook hands at the net. Him being at least 5'11" and she being 5'5" he was taller than her by at least a head. He could see that her face was void of any fear or negative emotion. Surprised once again, he didn't show it and moved back from the net.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno VS Echizen Ryoma! Echizen to serve!" Ryoma served normally. A little bit of anger flared in Sakuno. _I feel insulted that he only uses a normal serve when he plays with me! I'm not weak._

Sakuno returned it back effortlessly, making sure she added a spin to it. As Ryoma hit it back, he unknowingly added even more spin to it. Sakuno let a bit of her inner sadist come out as a amusing smirk curved the corners of her lips.

She returned it, lowering her racket seemingly invisibly. The ball flew towards Ryoma's side of the court and dropped almost abruptly, hitting the ground and rolling along the ground like Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi. Ryoma stopped in frozen shock. _Where did she learn that?!_

"!5-Love!"

One hour later…

Ryoma and Sakuno were tied 5-5. Ryoma was quite surprised at her stubborn will and her hidden skills certainly had kept him entertained. Sakuno panted slightly. Ryoma clicked his tongue provokingly. It worked.

Sakuno frowned in irritation. _I won't lose!_

She threw the ball, twirling her wrist flexibly. The golden eyed boy on the other side watched curiously. Sakuno hit the ball, twisting the racket fast as she did. The ball spun horizontally, so fast it looked like a globe of feathery yellow spinning light.

Ryoma's eyes widened as it came straight towards him with amazing speed. He attempted to hit it, only to have it seemingly "vanished" right as it touched his racket. He made a small sound of surprise and shock.

Sakuno made a small smirk as the ball came back into view lying on the ground a few feet from his er…feet. Ryoma gave her a mixed look of surprise, slight acknowledgement, and amazement.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma smirked.

A rumble of thunder caused the both of them to raise their heads. Sakuno felt a raindrop fall on her cheek, her half lidded eyes looking serenely at the storm clouds. A strong breeze blew through the tennis courts and blew Sakuno's cap off her head, blowing stray threads of her hair.

She slowly lowered her head and faced Ryoma as another round of thunder was heard.

"Let's play seriously, ne?" She asked him. He nodded and threw the ball up in the air. Ryoma served a Twist Serve.

Sakuno swung her racket at the last minute. It flew back at Ryoma who also returned it. The two continued to return each others' balls as it started to rain harder.

Sumire thought of stopping the match because of the rain, but thought of how Sakuno would feel if she did. She would most likely be hurt because she would think that she stopped the match so she wouldn't be hurt.

Sumire sighed and watched the match under the shelter of an umbrella.

Sakuno saw the ball come towards her and returned it, aiming for the top of the net. It the top of it and fell over to Ryoma's side.

"15-love!"

It continued to rain harder than ever over the next hour and a half. By now, Sakuno's tresses had become thoroughly soaked and her hair band had slipped halfway down her waist long tresses. Her auburn locks looked as if they were shining waterfalls of copper colored liquid.

Ryoma noticed this and blushed slightly. Lucky for the rain that made it look as though his face was just flushed from the intense match.

Ryoma scored another point. It was then Sakuno realized he was still using his right hand when he switched to his left. She stopped in her tracks abruptly. If he was gonna go all-out, then so was she!

Ryoma took his cap off and shook it in vain to get the water out. He placed it back on his head and fell into a stance.

"Eche…" Sakuno frowned as she blinked the rain out of her eyes. She switched from her right hand to her left and gripped the ball in her right tightly.

She threw up the ball and served it using the side of her racket. It flew across the court, swerving sharply to one side.

Ryoma used his One Footed Split Step to get to it. But a few seconds before he got there, it swerved the other way, dropping at a high rate.

"Owari Gaeshi…"

"30-love!" Sakuno's serve.

She threw the ball up and used Ryoma's Twist serve. He returned it as expected. Sakuno winced as she returned the ball yet again. She glanced at the top of her left hand. A wrapping of bandages that were previously spotless were now turning red at a steady rate. Sakuno remembered how she had gotten the gash on her hand.

_She was chopping up some fish to use in sushi when she started daydreaming about whether or not she should tell everyone about her tennis life. As she daydreamed she had continued to slice the fish into thin slivers. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted her musings._

"_Sakuno, are you done yet?!" Sakuno jumped and the sharp blade of the small knife cut into the skin of the top of her hand._

"_Itai!" Tomoka had rushed in panicking and grabbed a roll of bandages and some disinfectant from the countertop. It had healed partially but she wasn't supposed to partake in intense activities just yet._

Indicated by the pain in her left hand, the wound had opened again and was bleeding slowly.

Still she continued to play. Ryoma noticed and worried slightly, though the match forced him out of his thoughts.

Ryoma made a point. "30-15!" Sakuno's serve came very strong. He admitted that her strength was impressive.

He, however, returned it easily, being used to Momo's style of play. Sakuno winced as she returned his equally powerful shot. Ryoma returned the ball yet again.

This time the outcome was surprising. Sakuno struggled to return the shot with her injured hand. It was an extremely powerful return and the pain in her hand was getting agonizingly hard to ignore. Then to everyone's surprise, she gave up struggling and the racket was knocked out her hand. She fell to one knee, panting heavily.

Ryoma gave a slightly worried glance at her, an almost invisible one. However not invisible enough to escape Momo and Eiji's eyes. They decided that now wasn't the time to tease him about it though.

Sakuno got up slowly and picked up her fallen racket off the soaked ground. As she did, Her hair tie slipped out her drenched hair. She seemed not to notice as her locks flowed about all over her shoulders and dripping clothes.

Sakuno continued to serve and Ryoma continued to return every ball. Sakuno was panting very heavily due to the combination of the thick humid air caused by the rain, loss of blood making her dizzy, and a fever heating up her temperature by degrees rapidly.

Ryoma gained another point. "30-30!"

He served and Sakuno returned it despite her throbbing head telling her to give up. The Seigaku group looked at the teens with worry apparent in their faces; even Tezuka looked slightly concerned.

Ryoma returned it and Sakuno, being distracted by a sudden shock of pain in her hand yet again, dropped her racket. Ryoma gained yet another point.

"30-40!"

Sakuno groaned as her head started to feel. _This can't be happening…but my body won't listen…I…won't…lose…I refuse…to give up…_

But her body wouldn't listen to her mind and Sakuno started to sway. She grips her racket harder and tried to stand straight. She blinked hard, trying to focus her blurring vision. Despite her best efforts, her body decided for itself that it was shutting down for repairs and she started to black out slowly.

Sakuno started to fall backwards, faintly hearing panicked voices. Everything was a fog and in the midst of it all she heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"…zaki! Oi, Ryuuzaki!" Her eyes started to flutter close, her vision consumed by darkness.

TBC .

What will happen to Sakuno? Will Ryoma realize Sakuno's feelings for him? And will he return them if he does? In other words, review plz so you can find out faster!! .


End file.
